CC and the Button (Kart Kingdom Blog Version)
Meanwhile, somewhere, and no I don't give a fuck about this story anymore but I made it really cringy a year ago, so give me credit, I at least tried restoring it. Bishop: Guys, I've decided something. Pickleback: What is it? I'm busy being lazy. KartKingdom: Wait, how are you busy while being lazy if lazy means you're not busy? Pickleback: Because I'm busy doing nothing. KartKingdom: ...How are you busy when you're doing nothing? Pickleback: Stop asking me questions KartKingdom: But its literally not possible- Pickleback: If you ask that one more fucking time its not gonna be possible anymore for you to breathe DrLucas: Great, now its awkward in here... Bishop: You cut me off idiots- Mike: I mean, we have done many things for Kart Kingdom, but some other things have been completely forgotten oof. Bishop: ...Ok maybe you're right but THAT'S NOT THE POINT MechanicEd: Then what is the point? Bishop: We need a event. Like a big one. Pickleback: Why do we need an event, it costs time. Bishop: Everything costs time. Pickleback: Fine you got me there Bishop: Thanks for wasting 2 minutes, now- Pickleback: ..Wait, that wasn't 2 minut- Bishop: Do I look like I care Pickleback: You look like you just murdered my whole family and you enjoyed it. Bishop: Exactly. Silence Bishop: We will make it so CC takes over the blog for K for three weeks, like we did last year, and the year before that. DrLucas: Great idea. KartKingdom: But how lol Pickleback: I got an idea. Lets say CC presses a button she isn't supposed to press, and something bad happens that the players have to fix. Bishop: Great idea! ..Wait wasn't that my idea- *A few weeks later* CC walks inside her hotel room There's a small note on the bed CC: ..What's this? She reads the note "there's a button you will press that will make something happen, please actually try with the event-" CC burns it in the fire CC: Haha, it burns, just like my self esteem. Guess I go an announce I'm here. later CC: Huh, here's a button, I better not press it-oh, I did. Oh. Oh no. Its all your fault now. Yes. Everyone: No, you pressed it dumbass CC: Too late, I'm blaming you for it. *One week later* CC: So yeah bye lol Everyone: ...What about the button CC: What button? You mean my buttho- CC has been banished. Meanwhile back at the place..yeah, just the place. Pickleback: Guys, what about the button that CC pressed!? We need an event for it.. Mike: What are you talking about? Bishop: Yeah, what even are you talking about. CpLucas: I'm busy being lazy KartKingdom: But how are you busy when you CpLucas: if we talk about this one more time, it won't even be possible for you to brea- KartKingdom: You said that last time. CpLucas: ... get over here. MechanicEd: Oh boy where's the popcorn Glitterpup1: You ate it all last night, remember? MechanicEd: Oh. Right. CpLucas is violently being murdered on the floor Pickleback: Why do they always forget my ideas Bishop: HEY YOUR IDEAS ARE ALWAYS MINE Pickleback: WAIT YOU REMEMBER!? Bishop: Actually no there was supposed to be a joke but Gawain from July 2018 wrote it so there wasn't any Pickleback: Oh Bishop: Yeah Pickleback: Well its my fucking ide- Pickleback was banned Category:Kart Fictions Category:Gawain